Sister's Keeper
by Nikko-chan
Summary: A cute little one shot PRiS ficcy I wrote. Zhane takes his sister to the park on a day off from his ranger duties.


            Sisters Keeper

Disclaimer: Do I own any of this? Yes. I own Zytka, but that's about it. 

"What do you want to do today?" Zhane asked his little sister, as they walked through the city of Angel Grove. 

            "Can we go to the park?" Zytka asked. 

            Zhane laughed. "Don't you always go to the park?"

            "Yes," the eleven year old answered, "but today is different. Today is special."

            Special indeed! Today Andros had told Zhane to take a day off. Of work, and spend time with his little sister. Sure, normal people get at least one day off of work, but Zhane, Andros, his sister, and a few other friends had a special job to do. They were the Power Rangers, and they never got a day off.

            "Alright, alright," he relented. "We'll go to the park."

            "YAY!" Zytka cheered.

            Zhane sighed. He was happy. Well, happier than normal, that is. He never had time to spend with his little sister, because of his ranger duties, and the fact that he had recently gotten out of a two year hyper sleep didn't help things.

            "Zhane what's wrong?" Zytka asked him, worried.

            "Nothing. So when we get to the park, what do you want to do first?"

            "Merry-go-round," she promptly answered.

            He should've guessed. It was her favorite thing there. She said she loved the way it made the colors blur and look even prettier than they already were. Zhane just said it made him nauseous. 

            "Well, we're almost there," said Zhane, grinning at his sister. 

            Zytka just gawked at him. "What's going on? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" 

            Zhane pretended to be shocked. "Do I always have to be mean to you?" 

            Zytka thought for a moment. "Uh, yeah! It upsets the sibling cycle if you aren't!"

            "Alright, we're here, let's go have some fun."

            Zytka laughed. "Zhane, you're eighteen, way too old for parks." 

            "Says who?" 

            "Says me," Zytka cried, grinning. She sped off towards the merry-go-round, her brother close behind her. 

            There were already children on the merry-go round, and the boy who was spinning it had just jumped on, leaving only one space left. Zytka hopped on, grinning at her brother.

"Sorry Zhane but there's no spaces left," she called to him.

"I don't mind."

It was true, he really didn't mind. He hated merry-go-rounds, and Zytka knew it, she was just teasing him. Zhane walked over to a bench, sat down, and watched his sister play with the other children. He had been sitting there for about five minutes when a much bigger boy stopped the merry-go-round. 

Every kid on the ride ran away. All except one. Zytka. She just looked at the boy curiously. Zhane began to walk over when he heard the words the boy was yelling at his sister.

"My God you're ugly! What happened to your hair? Did someone throw you headfirst into a bucket of bleach when you were a baby?" the bully asked her with a sneer.      "No actually, it's my natural color," Zytka answered calmly.

Zhane was almost to her when the boy slapped his sister in the face. 

That was it. If the boy hadn't hurt his sister physically, he might've just let him off the hook, but now, Zhane had to be a bit tougher on him.  

"Why did you just slap my little sister?" Zhane asked from behind the boy. 

The boy turned. "Why shouldn't I? She's just a little bitch!" 

"That's it," Zhane told the boy, grabbing him by the arm. "I am going to—"

"May I ask what you are doing to my son?" A woman said from behind him. 

Zhane smiled. "I was just looking for you. Maybe he'll tell you why he just slapped my sister in the face." 

The woman looked at her son. "Is that true?" she asked. 

"No ma'am!" 

Zhane looked at the boy in disbelief.

"Uh, actually, I think you'd better rethink that statement," Zytka said.     

Her face was already beginning to bruise from where the boy had slapped her. She pulled out her mini tape recorder and pressed rewind and then play.

The woman heard what her son had said and still refused to believe it.

Zhane looked disgusted. "Come on Zytka, let's go home."

Zytka followed him. "Zhane?" her voice cracked a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Am I really ugly?"

Zhane smiled. "No. You're not."

"But he said my hair looked like—" 

"I know what he said, but it's not true."

"It's not?" 

 "Not a bit," he reassured her quickly. You're a very pretty girl, Zytka. You have mom's eyes."

"What about our hair? Where do we get that?"

Zhane grinned again. "The hair would be from dad. Mom had brown hair."

"But—" Zytka was cut off by her brother.

"Let me finish! You have mom's smile too. You're very pretty Zytka, always remember that. Also remember that people always won't accept you." 

"I know." 

"Alright, let's go," Zhane said, as he hid behind a bush with his sister and teleported back to the ship. 

/Perhaps dad was right,/ Zhane thought, suddenly remembering what his father had told him after Zytka was born.

~Flashback~

"Zhane, you'll be your sister's keeper now," his dad told him.

"Zytka's keeper?" young Zhane asked, awed. Then he looked puzzled. "What's that mean?"

"It means you'll have to protect her, and help her when she needs it."

"Really? You and mom are going to trust me with all of that?"

Zhane's father laughed. "Yes. We are. You promise to be a good big brother?"

"Yes!"

~End flashback~

/Maybe I really am my sister's keeper,/ Zhane thought as they arrived on the megaship.

YES! Finally done! Please do me a huge favor and review, if you wouldn't mind. Thanks!

~Nikko~


End file.
